compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Falleen Federation
The Falleen Federation is a powerful government in the Star Wars Combine, and was founded by Lord Tholin Dur'aak. History - 2.]] Following the great plight a small band of men and women formed a resistance to fight the on-going oppression of the Galactic Empire. This resistance resulted in the formation of the Falleen Federation, claiming the right to form an independent government and decide its own fate. The Federation claims the entire Dufilvian sector as its space, but makes no claims outside of the sector. Following a long period of time when the Huruk-Rah clan dominated the top echelons of Federation politics, the Mindano clan rose to power with the death of the last of the Huruk-Rah kings, Eldrik Kuraine. Federation Navy Lord Admiral Bisz Aldaris, Nathran of the Mindano clan, was crowned King because Kuraine had been killed by his own clansmen who were thus prevented from ascending to the throne. Under King Aldaris the Federation experienced a renaissance. The renaissance is accredited to the Mindano focus on diligent service, compared to the Huruk-Rah culture of entitlement which had crept into the clan over its time as the sole source of power in the Federation. Recruitment The Falleen Federation is dedicated to the principles of Liberty, Equality and Justice. As such the Federation is accepting of other species, and has members of many races other than Falleen, who are accepted as equals, and treated as equals. The Federation has no standardize pay scale for its officers, all pay is based on merit and the work performed. This means that people who don’t do work, don’t get paid, and people who do a lot of work, get paid very well. Government The Federation is led by the King of Falleen and made up of three ministries, Defense, State and Engineering, each led by a Minister who answers to the King. These Ministers are being guided by a Prime Minister, and is effectively the right hand of the King. The ministries are further divided into departments, led by Secretaries who answer to their respective Minister and Deputy Ministers. Military The regular Falleen Federation military consists of the Navy and the Army, while all other members of the Federation act as reservists. To ensure a high quality Officer staff, only once a Petty Officer has proven capable and reliable are they commissioned a Lieutenant, by the King himself, and allowed to progress through the upper ranks. Clans The Falleen race is divided into many clans, each one unique, rich in history and culture. The Falleen clans that choose to federate themselves and join the government have great input in the direction of the Federation but also respect and acknowledge the authority of the King of Falleen, Rick Farlander. Notable leaders * Lord Tholin Dur'aak (Founder) * Lord Jace Meridian (Year 3) (Interim) * Lord Tholin Dur'aak (Year 3) * Lord Argon Nitor (Year 4) (Interim) * King Eldrik Kuraine (Year 4) * King Bisz Aldaris (Year 5) Banners * (Year 2) * (Year 4) * (Year 7) * (Year 9) External links * Falleen Federation Category:Government Factions Category:Factions Category:Falleen Federation